


No Pants Policy

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Michael, Domestic, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Present Tense, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a Very Good Reason for leaving their clothes downstairs for Michael to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/124224068341/myan-where-theyre-both-in-their-underwear-and) in response to an anon's prompt: _myan where they're both in their underwear and michaels seated in ryans lap, the mans strong hands roaming around michaels chest and ass and michael begging to be fucked so ryan flips them over and goes down on michael_
> 
> Alternate universe in the sense that neither of them are, or have been, married to their wives.

**Title** : No Pants Policy  
**Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
**Word Count** : 2400  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established relationship, dry humping, bottom Michael, rimming, anal fingering, handjobs, oral sex, domestic smut, present tense  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own or know any of these people. This is created from my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**Summary** : Ryan has a Very Good Reason for leaving their clothes downstairs for Michael to deal with.  
**A/N** : This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/124224068341/myan-where-theyre-both-in-their-underwear-and) in response to an anon's prompt:  _myan where they're both in their underwear and michaels seated in ryans lap, the mans strong hands roaming around michaels chest and ass and michael begging to be fucked so ryan flips them over and goes down on michael_

Pants come off the second they get home, haphazardly kicked off in the entryway until one of them can be assed to take them upstairs later in the evening. When Michael gets tired of getting wrecked in Destiny, he grabs their jeans and heads upstairs to put them in the hamper. Ryan, the fuck, is sitting on the bed reading a paperback when he enters their bedroom.  
  
“I was just about to go down and grab those,” says Ryan, not even looking up from his novel as Michael walks past him toward the master bathroom.

“Clearly you were jumping at the opportunity. Why didn’t you grab them  _before_  you came upstairs?” asks Michael, laughing and rolling his eyes when Ryan snickers. Ryan’s set aside his book and is seated at the foot of the bed when he turns back into their bedroom. Ryan’s staring at him with that half-lidded, appreciative gaze, and he knows he’s gonna end up on the bed in one way or another. He doesn’t give in easily, though. Shakes his head and gets out a warning ‘Ryan’ as he makes for the open bedroom door.  
  
“I don’t think so; get over here,” whispers Ryan, half-standing and catching Michael’s hand, tugging him back toward the bed and onto his lap. Michael rubs his ass where it had impacted with the sharp points of his knees.  
  
“Lured me up here with the laundry, did you?”  
  
“It worked, didn’t it? Figured you’d get fed up with it laying about eventually,” says Ryan, fingers teasing beneath the leg holes of Michael’s boxers.

Michael rolls his hips, arms finding their way around Ryan’s neck as Ryan’s hands venture up his thighs and over his hips. “Gonna take advantage of me, Haywood?”  
  
“If  _anyone_  is taking advantage…” says Ryan, trailing off as he slides his hands along Michael’s sides, t-shirt wrinkling slightly under his palms. Michael’s erection tents his boxers, Michael eagerly riding his lap. He isn’t hard yet, but his dick is _not_  complaining about the friction.

“Hey, you were the one that  _put_  me in this position,” says Michael, Ryan’s hands slipping up under his t-shirt, urging him to lift his arms so Ryan can take it off.  
  
“Of course, because you certainly don’t  _want_  to be right here. You’re only splayed out over my lap because that’s what  _I_ want. What could you  _possibly_  be getting out of this when I obviously don’t care about  _your_  pleasure,” says Ryan, deadpan, hands gliding over Michael’s chest and around to his back, down beneath Michael’s boxers to squeeze Michael’s ass.

“I know. You're— _ah_ —so  _selfish_.” Ryan’s fingers tease along his cleft, gentle pressure making him haul himself closer to Ryan, dick hard against Ryan’s still clothed stomach. He gasps, Ryan’s fingertips pressing lightly against his asshole. “I’m so glad that we agree,” says Michael, knotting his fingers in the hair at Ryan’s nape and leaning in to kiss Ryan’s chin. He shifts even closer, rubbing off on Ryan’s abdomen, Ryan’s dick fitting along the crack of his ass through their underwear. “I was only up here because I was picking up after  _your_  lazy ass.”

“If I’m remembering correctly,” starts Ryan, hands venturing up Michael’s bare sides, Michael shivering under the tease, “you came up here with  _two_ pairs of jeans.”

“Because I was picking up after myself, Ryan; I’m not about to leave my clothes layin’ around like  _somebody_  I know.” Michael smacks Ryan’s hands away and gets his own hands under Ryan’s shirt, yanking it up over Ryan’s head, giggling when it briefly catches on Ryan’s nose. Ryan pouts at him, eyes round and watery, and he pats Ryan’s cheek.  
  
“Okay, but who brought them upstairs yesterday?” He looks up at Michael through his eyelashes, fingers dancing up Michael’s belly.

“Sorry I was worn the fuck out after  _three_ orgasms,” says Michael, hips rocking when Ryan cups his chest, massaging his pecs and pinching his nipples. “ _Fuck_.”

“I suppose I  _was_  responsible for that,” says Ryan, smirk curling his mouth. “You could barely say my name by the time I was done with you.” He grins and frames Michael’s face with his palms, eyes falling closed as Michael meets his mouth halfway.

Michael hums against Ryan’s lips, fingers raking along Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan presses against the hinge of his jaw with his thumbs, and he parts his lips, Ryan’s tongue slipping inside, massaging against his own. He rocks his hips, Ryan’s mouth muffling his laugh when Ryan bucks up against his ass. He catches Ryan’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it as he leans back slightly. “Pretty damn coherent right now. Maybe you should do somethin’ about that,” he says, squinting when Ryan reaches up to take off his glasses.

“Do you consider this  _not_  doing something?” asks Ryan, setting Michael’s glasses aside and palming Michael’s ass, using his grip to grind their hips together, Michael swallowing a moan.

Inhaling deeply, Michael shrugs one shoulder, circling his hips. “I mean, it’s not your dick in me, but it ain’t  _bad_.”

“Not  _bad_!?” asks Ryan, brow furrowed and lips pursed. He tugs Michael’s boxers down beneath Michael’s ass, rocking their hips together until a moan falls from Michael’s mouth.

Michael grins, eyebrow lifting as he rocks back into the cup of Ryan’s hands. “Hey, I said you could fuck me.”

“You want me to fuck you?” Michael shudders, and he chuckles deeply. Grinning, Ryan shifts his grip to Michael’s hips. “Alright, I’ll fuck you…” he says, trailing off and twisting around, nudging a shouting Michael off of his lap and arranging Michael on his knees and elbows.

“Ry-yan!”

Michael tries to shift up onto his palms, but Ryan places a hand between Michael’s shoulder blades, gentle pressure keeping Michael down. Michael sighs, relaxing and staying on his forearms. He pulls Michael’s boxers down his legs and tosses them aside, taking a moment to appreciate the display of all that pale, freckled skin.

“You better be grabbing the lube, Haywood,” says Michael, squinting back at Ryan kneeling between his spread legs.

“ _Nah_ ,” says Ryan, leaning over Michael’s back and following the line of Michael’s spine with kisses. “I never agreed to fuck you with my  _cock_.” He grabs Michael’s ass, squeezing his firm cheeks and kissing each of the dimples at the base of Michael’s spine.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” whispers Michael, lifting his hips toward Ryan’s face, hole clenching when Ryan kisses the start of his cleft. “Ryan, you filthy motherfucker.”  
  
“Yup,” says Ryan, wholeheartedly, kissing Michael’s buttocks. Michael’s ass flexes under his palms, and he laughs. Leaning closer, he drags his tongue along Michael’s cleft. Michael moans breathlessly, and he gives Michael’s crack another slow, wet lick. Michael’s thighs quiver, another soft sound escaping Michael. Pulling back, he exhales hotly over Michael’s wet hole, Michael sighing his name. He sits up, rubbing circles into Michael’s cheeks with his palms and glancing toward the curl of Michael’s fingers in the comforter.

“Ryan,” says Michael, teeth digging into his lower lip, Ryan kissing the join of his ass and left thigh, “Ry, come  _on_.” Ryan nips his ass, and he groans, burying his face in the coverlet. His legs quake under the feather-light drag of Ryan’s palms, breathing catching in his throat when Ryan leans in for another slow lick.

“I’m sorry, is this too slow for you?” asks Ryan, shifting back a little and further spreading Michael’s asscheeks with his hands. Michael’s hole is shiny with his saliva, clenching under his gaze. “Let me just speed things along…” he says, ducking further down and teasing the seam of Michael’s sac with the tip of his tongue, slowly flattening it against Michael’s taint and wriggling it until he reaches the base of Michael’s spine. “Quick enough for you, Michael?”

“Shut the hell up.” Michael moans, brow pinching as he rolls his hips on Ryan’s tongue. He ends up face down, ass up often enough, but it still makes his entire body  _burn_  when Ryan so enthusiastically tongue fucks his hole. Gasping, he tightens his grip on the comforter, Ryan squeezing his ass and circling his rim with the tip of his tongue. It tickles more than anything, and then Ryan firms his strokes, and he groans, shoving his hips back into Ryan’s face. “Fucking  _shit_.”

Ryan hums, and Michael shivers, slight vibrations adding to the tender curl of his tongue. He’s sure Michael doesn’t know he’s moving his hips, tiny, jerking movements that make Michael’s ass bounce under his hands. He keeps his tongue out, letting the roll of Michael’s hips grind Michael’s asshole over his tongue. Spit trickles down his chin, but he doesn’t care, not with Michael taking his own pleasure and muffling his moans in the bunch of the comforter between Michael’s hands.

“Jesus Christ, Ryan,” whispers Michael, tempted to reach between his thighs for his cock, but he  _knows_  Ryan. Knows Ryan will tease him even slower if he starts touching himself. He tightens his fists, forcing himself to keep his hands off of his dick. He’s panting wetly, can’t do anything other than focus on the way his hole’s relaxing under the hot glide of Ryan’s tongue. Ryan’s thumbs brush his rim, Ryan lapping at his body, fingers and tongue methodically stretching him. “Oh  _fuck_ ,” he gasps, tips of Ryan’s thumbs easing into his hole, tongue wiggling in between the press of his digits.

He carefully slides his thumbs in a little deeper, stretching Michael’s hole and circling his tongue. Michael swears, bucking back against his face. Swirling his tongue, Ryan frees one thumb before pulling back from Michael’s hole and sucking in a deep breath. He thumbs away the spit on his chin and then presses a kiss to Michael’s asscheek. “You doing okay, Michael?” he asks quietly, pushing his other thumb all the way inside Michael.  
  
“I  _would_ be if you weren’t such a massive tease.” Michael twists back toward Ryan, nearly choking on his words when Ryan starts moving his thumb in and out of him. “That definitely doesn’t feel like your  _tongue_ , Haywood.”

“Slight change of plans,” says Ryan, making sure Michael’s still looking at him and then slowly sucking his index finger into his mouth. He chuckles over Michael’s muffled ‘fucking  _Christ_ ,’ thoroughly wetting his digit and then replacing his thumb with his forefinger. Hissing, Michael drops his forehead to the mattress again, spine bowing as he curls his finger, rubbing Michael’s prostate.

“Ry-yan! Holy fucking  _god_ ,  _more._ ” Michael rolls his hips, fucking himself on Ryan’s finger. He gets in four good bucks before Ryan’s tongue swirls around the press of his digit. “Oh fuck.  _Fuck_! That’s it, oh  _god_.” Ryan pulls out his finger, flutter of Ryan’s tongue disappearing, and he frowns, whining.

“Aw, were you enjoying that?” asks Ryan, words slightly muffled.

“Not even a little b- _it!_ ” Michael moans, back dipping, two of Ryan’s fingers sliding into his body. He keeps his hips still, Ryan slowly fucking him with his fingers and licking in between the spread of his digits. “Ryan, you fuck.  _Jesus!_ ”

“Sure  _sounds_  like you’re enjoying it,”  says Ryan, smirk in his voice. He winds his left arm around Michael’s hips, palming Michael’s dick and dipping forward, fucking Michael with his tongue and fingers. Michael’s hips rock, back onto his tongue and forward into his fist, dick so slick in the curl of his hand. He lets Michael’s hips do most of the work, changing his grip when Michael gets out a breathless ’ _tighter._ ’

“ _God_ , Ryan. Hoooly shit,” he whispers, chewing on his bottom lip and lifting onto his palms. Michael pushes back on Ryan’s fingers and tongue, grinding forward into Ryan’s hand, breathing quickening as he chases his release. Saliva drips down over his balls and along the insides of his thighs, Ryan’s fingertips ruthlessly rubbing against that spot inside. “Ry.  _Ryan_.”  
  
“Yes, Michael?” asks Ryan, kissing along Michael’s left asscheek and sucking a bruise into Michael’s lower back. He drags his tongue over the blooming mark, Michael whimpering when he puts more pressure on Michael’s prostate.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , I’m almost there,” says Michael, gasping, head dropping between his shoulders. His mouth falls open, harsh breaths that make his chest heave. His nipples are hard, toes wildly curling and unclenching, brows furrowed, eyes tightly closed. Ryan presses open-mouthed kisses along his spine, lips and tongue meeting the stretch of Ryan’s fingers in his hole. He groans, Ryan’s fingers grinding against his prostate, tongue flitting in between the digits, and he comes with a cry of Ryan’s name. Jizz streaks the comforter beneath him, body tightening rhythmically around Ryan’s fingers, orgasm rippling through him. Ryan hums, kissing the small of his back, and slowly stops stroking his cock and his insides. He collapses on top of the wet spot, Ryan kissing his flank and gently pulling his fingers free.

“ _So_  taken advantage of,” says Ryan, patting Michael’s ass and then wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Michael laughs, rubbing his face against the coverlet. “I mean, I  _did_ ask you to put your dick in me and you went and licked my asshole instead…”

“Poor you,” says Ryan, smacking Michael’s ass. His phone vibrates on his night table and he gets up to look at it. “Oh.”  
  
Michael watches Ryan go into the bathroom, coming back with both pairs of jeans he’d just put in the hamper. Ryan pulls his jeans on and then tosses his own at his head, gently handing him his glasses next. “Dude, what?”  
  
“That was Gavin; he said they’ll be over in half an hour.”

“Goddamnit,” says Michael, sitting up and sighing, adjusting  the arms of his glasses over his ears. “Fucking enchilada night.”

“Good thing I  _didn’t_  fuck you; you would’ve been down for the night.”

“Shut up.” Michael laughs, pulling on his jeans. “Hang on, what about you?” he asks, glancing down at the bulge of Ryan’s still hard cock beneath Ryan’s boxer-briefs.

Ryan smiles, catching Michael around the waist and then kissing the bridge of Michael’s nose. “They won’t be here  _all_ night.”

“You bet your ass I’ll be returning the favor later,” says Michael, finding his discarded shirt and scrubbing at the come on his stomach.

“Looking forward to it.”

Pants come off again the second they escort everyone out the front door, Michael dropping to his knees and paying Ryan back for earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has their evening all planned out.

**Title** : No Pants Policy [0.1]  
**Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
**Word Count** : 4545  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established relationship, bottom!Michael, anal fingering, oral sex, anal sex, barebacking, multiple orgasms, domestic smut, smut, smut, and more smut  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own or know any of these people. This is created from my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**Summary** : Ryan has their evening all planned out.  
**A/N** :"Canonically" takes place the night before No Pants Policy. This is a bit of a prequel in response to an anon's ask:  _Any chance for a fic based on that "three orgasms" sex session between Ryan and Michael like what was mentioned in "No Pants Policy"?_

Michael tightens his grip in Ryan's hair, head falling back between his shoulders, moaning as Ryan's scruff drags across his collarbone. “Fucking _Christ_ , Ryan,” he whispers, shifting on Ryan's lap, hole clenching around Ryan's finger.  

“Was that you calling me the Messiah of Sex, or?” asks Ryan, pressing his fingertip against Michael's prostate and smirking when Michael jerks on his lap.

“You're somethin',” he gasps, pushing back on Ryan's hand. Ryan had gotten him naked without losing a single piece of clothing himself; not that great of a feat considering Michael was responsible for the loss of his own jeans. At least Ryan had, as usual, kicked out of his jeans when they'd gotten home, bare thighs fuzzy beneath his legs. He lifts his head and tugs on Ryan's hair, leaning over Ryan and catching Ryan's mouth. Ryan sighs, parting his lips, and he slides his tongue along Ryan's, pulling back and tugging on Ryan's lower lip with his teeth.

“Jesus, Michael,” whispers Ryan, kissing Michael's flushed cheeks before Michael buries against his throat. He frees his forefinger and then drags two fingers along Michael's cleft. “You need more, Michael?” he asks, hissing when Michael bites his shoulder. Growling, he nudges both fingers against Michael's hole, Michael panting wetly, body stretching to accommodate them. “Fuck, so hot and tight.” Michael's buttock flexes under his palm, roll of Michael's hips doing all the work. “I hope you don't have any plans for the next hour or two...”

“Hour or _two_?” asks Michael, eyes widening, still rocking on Ryan's fingers. “Gavin's gonna be so minged I missed the raid.”

“I'm sure he'd forgive you if he knew you were getting _laid._ ” Ryan punctuates his point with a purposeful brush over Michael's prostate.

“ _Shit_ , Haywood.” Ryan's third finger teases against his taint, fingertip pushing against the sensitive strip of skin. “ _Christ_ , you plannin' on making me come right here?”

“Do you want me to?” Michael lifts off of his lap, and he takes a second to squeeze lube out over three of his fingers. Rubbing them against Michael's hole, Ryan grabs Michael's chin with his clean hand, holding Michael's gaze. “Do you want me to make you come with my fingers, Michael?”

“Whatever you want, ba-by, as long as I get off,” says Michael, seating himself on Ryan's fingers, brow furrowing. Ryan's fingers slide in deep, knuckles rubbing against his stretched rim. He exhales shakily, and Ryan kisses the tip of his nose.

“Oh, you will,” he says, grinning. “All right?” asks Ryan, letting go of Michael's chin and rubbing the sweaty curve of Michael's spine. Michael grinds down on his fingers and gasps, forehead dropping to his shoulder. “Michael?”

“Yeah— _fuck—_ shut up for a second,” laughs Michael, brushing his mouth along Ryan's collarbone. Ryan's hand slides down to his ass, squeezing as he adjusts to the thickness of Ryan's fingers. “God, Ryan,” he says, smiling at Ryan and letting out a muffled laugh when Ryan finds his lips with his own.

“You okay?” asks Ryan, lifting his hips, cock rubbing against the cling of his boxer-briefs. Michael lets out a shaky breath and nods, curls tickling the underside of his jaw. “Does it feel good, Michael? Do you like it when I give all of my attention to your needy little hole, hm?”

“Fuck yes, Ryan...” Ryan is relentless. Those blunt fingertips are so familiar with that spot inside that every in and out of Ryan's digits has heat zipping along his spine. Michael watches his cock bob as he rides Ryan's hand. Ryan hasn't touched his dick, but he's hard and leaking between them, precome dribbling along his length. “How the _hell—_ nngh—do you do this to me?” His fingers clench in Ryan's hair, stretch of Ryan's fingers stealing his breath.

“Hey, I pay attention.” Michael gasps against his shoulder, and he can't help but chuckle. He spreads apart his fingers, Michael's hole hot and slick around them. “I know exactly how to make you moan,” whispers Ryan, rubbing the curve of Michael's asscheek with his thumb as he wriggles his fingers, Michael muffling a moan against his neck. “I know _exactly_ how to make you lose it.”

Michael swallows another moan, panting against Ryan's throat and tightening his grip in Ryan's hair. He rocks his hips, erection catching on the bulge of Ryan's cock. Ryan gasps at his ear, fingertips rubbing against his prostate. His stomach clenches, gut hot and heavy, dick twitching. “ _Ryan_ , fuck...”

“ _God_ , you're close, aren't you, Michael?” asks Ryan, kissing along the shell of Michael's ear and then leaning back. His gaze flits between Michael's lips and eyes, lower lip caught between Michael's teeth, pupils so blown Michael's eyes are nearly black. “And your _cock_ ,” he says, shifting against the back of the couch and watching Michael's dick, jerking with his every glide over that gland inside. Letting go of Michael's ass, he slips his hand in between them, slowly pulling his fist along Michael's length and then swirling his thumb around the wet head. Michael chokes on a groan, and he smiles, cupping Michael's chin and smearing his slick thumb over Michael's bottom lip.

“Jesus, Haywood,” says Michael, holding Ryan's eyes and pulling Ryan's thumb into his mouth with his tongue. His cheeks hollow, tongue twirling around Ryan's digit, his own precome tangy on his palate. Ryan pets his tongue, finger sliding in and out between his lips, matching the thrust of Ryan's three fingers in his asshole. He grabs Ryan's wrist and pulls Ryan's thumb free, nibbling Ryan's fingertip. “Fuck, Ryan, that feels too good,” he murmurs, eyes falling closed, focusing on the movements of Ryan's thrusting fingers.

“I'd hope so,” he says, chuckling. Ryan slides his palm around to Michael's jaw, stroking the hinge with his thumb and smiling when Michael leans in to catch his mouth. He parts his lips, Michael's tongue massaging against his own. Their kisses turn toward biting nips and he quickens the curl of his fingers. Michael's hips roll, angle causing his fingertips to pass over Michael's prostate with every gyration. “Mmm, you're gonna get one before you even get me out of my clothes,” he teases.

“Reeally not bothered about getting you naked right now,” says Michael, chewing on his bottom lip and clenching around Ryan's fingers. He rubs Ryan's shoulders through Ryan's t-shirt, strong muscles relaxing under his palms.

“I see how it is,” says Ryan, moving his hand from Michael's jaw to Michael's lower back. He hauls Michael closer, see-saw of Michael's hips dragging Michael's dick along his abdomen. His shirt rucks up, precome slicking his skin. Palming Michael's hip, he slides his thumb along Michael's Adonis belt, Michael shivering on his lap. Michael's chest is flushed, lips parted, hands clinging to his back. “Sure look good when you're about to come, Michael.”

“Oh yeah? How about when I'm coming?” asks Michael, brow knitting, fingers digging into Ryan's shoulder blades.

“I don't know...how about you remind me.” Ryan lifts an eyebrow and Michael laughs, muffled. He leans forward and Michael's fingers tangle in his hair, mouths meeting in a chaste kiss. Michael grinds on his fingers and pulls away with a gasp, teeth clamped around Michael's bottom lip. “That's it, Michael, let me see you,” he says, hand falling from Michael's hip to the solidness of Michael's thigh. He squeezes, and Michael swears, pulling his hair and pressing against him, Michael's cock pulsing with his orgasm. “Look pretty goddamn good,” he whispers, stroking Michael's flank.

“Jesus Christ,” laughs Michael, shuddering and resting his forehead on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan kisses his temple and carefully pulls out his fingers. “ _Fuck_ , Ryan. And you wanna do this some more?”

“Only if you're up for it,” says Ryan, wiping his fingers on Michael's discarded tee and then petting Michael's slick back.

“Hell yeah, Rye-bread,” answers Michael, patting Ryan's face. “You gotta lose this, though,” he says, plucking at the front of Ryan's Punisher shirt.

“Can do.” Ryan tips Michael off of his lap onto the couch. Michael huffs a laugh and watches him as he stands. He slowly peels off his t-shirt, Michael's gaze trailing down from his chest to the waistband of his boxer briefs. Michael looks at him with a raised eyebrow and then eyes his cock.

“You plannin' on dropping trou?”

“I mean, you only said I had to lose the shirt...” says Ryan, chuckling and dropping back down onto the couch despite Michael's eye roll.

Michael sighs, but spreads his legs when Ryan touches his thighs. “Ryan the loophole guy. How are you gonna fuck me with your shorts still on?” Ryan rubs his thighs, hands gliding up his body until Ryan's fists press into the armrest either side of his head. Leaning over him, Ryan nuzzles the underside of his jaw, and he cards his fingers through Ryan's hair.

“Who said you were getting fucked?” whispers Ryan, nipping Michael's earlobe.

“If I'm not, then what're you gonna do to me, huh?” asks Michael, fisting both hands in Ryan's hair until Ryan's looking down at him.

Ryan grins and catches his mouth. Michael arches beneath him, mouths sliding together, teeth dragging across lips. Michael's hands find his cheeks, holding him still so Michael can guide their kisses. He lets himself be kissed, following the flit of Michael's tongue. His hips dip, bulge grinding across the groove of Michael's hip. Michael hums, hips lifting to meet his.

“Are you gonna do something about that?” asks Michael, stroking Ryan's cheekbones when they pull apart.

Smiling, Ryan ducks down and kisses Michael's mouth again, lips trailing lower over Michael's throat. He glances up at Michael when he reaches Michael's collarbone, Michael's hands playing through his hair. There's a fading bruise there and he traces it with his tongue, keeping eye contact as he seals his mouth around it and sucks.

“ _Fuck_ , Ry-yan!” Michael digs his nails into Ryan's scalp, cock fattening up against his belly. Ryan doesn't leave too many hickeys on him, but Ryan always makes sure he bears Ryan's mark along his collarbone. He presses his chin against his chest, watching Ryan lick and bite his skin. There are obvious indentations of Ryan's teeth, flesh already blooming darker. He loosens his hold and pets the back of Ryan's head, hands stilling at Ryan's nape.

He guides Ryan lower, down from his collarbone toward his peaked nipples. Ryan hums and eagerly swirls his tongue around the taut skin, wet drag making his nipple tingle and his chest redden. Moaning, Michael finds Ryan's right hand and brings it to his chest, Ryan twisting his neglected nipple between his fingertips while lapping at the other. “God, f _uck_ yes, just like that, Ryan...” he whispers, watching Ryan alternate between hands, tonguing his left nipple and pinching the right.

“I was getting there,” says Ryan, lifting his head and licking his lips. Michael tries to push his mouth back toward Michael's chest, and he chuckles. “Be patient,” he teases, leaning up and kissing Michael's chin before returning his attention to Michael's nipples.

“Hey, you were already there,” mutters Michael, head falling back against the armrest as Ryan continues sucking at his chest. He rests his palms on Ryan's shoulders, hands stroking down over Ryan's biceps and back up to Ryan's shoulders. Ryan bites his nipple, and he groans, squeezing Ryan's arms. He inhales slowly while Ryan kisses down his sternum, facial hair pinking up his belly. His cock is thick and leaking again, Ryan's hot breaths making it twitch between his legs. “Gonna suck me off, Haywood?”

“Maybe,” says Ryan, kissing each of Michael's hipbones and then Michael's inner thighs. They pink up under the scrape of his beard, Michael's thighs shaking. “Maybe I'll put my mouth on you,” he starts, nosing through Michael's pubes. Michael's fingernails scratch over his nape, hips hitching beneath his chin. “Lick you up and down until you beg me to wrap my lips around you.”

“I'll beg you right now if it'll get you to do _something_ ,” growls Michael, yanking Ryan's hair in an attempt to get Ryan within range of his cock. Fully hard, his dick jerks, precome pearling at the slit and sliding down the underside. Ryan eyes the trail of slick, grinning before ducking down and tonguing the dribble, from his balls up to his flushed cockhead. “ _Ryan!_ ”

“A simple 'please' will do, Michael.” Ryan leans on his right forearm, left hand wrapping around Michael's length. He drags his fist up and down. Up, down, _squeeze--_

“Fuck, Ryan, _please_ ,” gasps Michael, head thumping against the armrest when Ryan chuckles and takes his cock into his mouth.

Ryan pulls off, stroking his saliva along Michael's cock. “Ooh, I like the sound of that,” he says, fisting Michael's dick until Michael urges his mouth back toward his erection.

“Y'want me to say it again? Please, Ryan, _please_ put your fuckin' mouth on me, _please_.” Ryan moans around him, and he laughs. “You like it when I'm polite, Rye-bread?” he asks, fingers combing through Ryan's hair. “It's that southern boy in you, isn't it? Please, Ryan, would you _kindly_ suck my dick?”

“That didn't sound very _sincere_ , Michael,” says Ryan, chuckling. He swirls his tongue around the tip, hand dropping down to cup and massage Michael's balls.

“You don't really seem to have a problem with that.” Michael hisses, sitting up and watching Ryan tongue his sac. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he gasps, hole clenching when Ryan rubs a fingertip against his perineum. He drops back against the armrest again, hands tangling in his curls as he watches Ryan bob on his dick. Ryan shifts, and he notches his legs over Ryan's shoulders, Ryan's hands curling around his thighs. “ _Je_ sus, Ryan, that's fucking hot.”

Humming, Ryan sucks Michael down to the root, fingers gently stroking over Michael's tight balls. He looks up at Michael, tongue wriggling where sac meets shaft, Michael's lip whitens under the pressure of Michael's teeth. Michael's hands drop down to his chest, palms rubbing circles into Michael's pecs. He groans, watching Michael's fingertips roll over Michael's hard nipples. Michael gasps, hips twitching with every curl of his tongue.

The tips of Michael's toes brush over his spine, thighs quivering around his ears. He frees his mouth with a wet slurp, swallowing hard and then peppering kisses across Michael's hip. “Okay?” he asks, resuming his strokes along Michael's cock. It's hot in his hand and he swipes his thumb back and forth over Michael's frenulum. Michael lets out a stuttered moan and nods, hands gliding down to the flutter of Michael's abs. “Tell me, Michael...” he says, smiling at Michael's exhaled ' _fuck_ ' and then sucking Michael between his lips.

“ _Shit_. Shit, Ryan, it's really fucking good. Gonna make me lose it again. _God_ , your mouth...” whispers Michael, cupping Ryan's jaw and thumbing the corner of Ryan's mouth. He rubs the spit and precome across Ryan's scruff, Ryan's brow furrowing as Ryan moans. “I—h- _ah—_ I love it when you get all messy with my come.” Saliva drips past Ryan's lips around his cock, glistening in Ryan's facial hair. “ _Fuck_.” He drags his thumb over Ryan's chin, and Ryan pulls off of his dick.

“That feeling is more than mutual, Michael.” His eyes slip closed, Michael's thumb smearing wetness along his jaw and down over his throat. He curls his fingers beneath Michael's cockhead, tongue lapping at the slit. “I like seeing how much you enjoy what I'm doing to you.”

“Definitely enjoying it,” says Michael, chewing on his lower lip. His cock aches, balls taut, belly hot and fluttering. He's gonna come, but he holds off. Sucks in slow, steady breaths as Ryan twirls his tongue around the tip of his dick. His ass flexes, hole clenching around emptiness. He tips his head back, exhaling sharply, Ryan sucking him down and working two fingers into his ass. “ _Ryan, fuck!_ ” His body clamps tightly around Ryan's hand, chest heaving, dick spurting in the wet heat of Ryan's mouth. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Ry- _yan!_ ” He curls over the top of Ryan's head, forehead pressing against the crown of Ryan's skull. “Ooooh my _god_ ,” he gasps, hips juddering, prick oversensitive.

Ryan swallows around Michael's dick before slowly pulling off of Michael's softening length. He rubs Michael's prostate and licks his lips, freeing his fingers when Michael's heel thumps against his back. “No need for _that_ ,” he says, voice gruff as he lowers Michael's legs down around his hips. Michael's left leg slips off the edge of the couch, and Michael whines. “Did your leg fall asleep?” he asks, chuckling and pulling Michael's leg back onto the sofa. He rubs Michael's calf, massaging until Michael sighs, and then moving on to Michael's thigh. “You all right?”

“Fuck yeah, I'm all right; I've come _twice_. Feeling pretty fuckin' good right about now, Ryan,” says Michael, grinning stupidly up at Ryan and then pulling Ryan down for a kiss. Ryan tastes like come, and he moans into Ryan's mouth. Ryan rocks against him, boxer-briefs wet with preejaculate. He slides a hand down Ryan's chest. “How do you want yours, huh?” Ryan's mouth falls open, and he rubs Ryan's dick. “You wanna put your dick in me, Rye-bread?” he asks, smirking when Ryan hides his face against his neck. “ _I_ want you to,” he whispers, turning and kissing Ryan's cheekbone. “Want you to fuck me and fill me up.”

“Holy hell, Michael...” His cock jerks beneath Michael's palm, precome making his tight boxer-briefs even clingier.

“ _Then_ I'll finally get you fucking naked,” laughs Michael.

“I suppose that is only fair,” says Ryan, pressing a kiss to Michael's lovebite and then sitting up, leaning against the opposite armrest and wiggling out of his underwear.  
  
“ _Niiiiice_ ,” drawls Michael, wiggling his eyebrows once Ryan is completely bare.

“You're damn right.” He puffs out his chest and pushes out his hips, face flushing when Michael stares intently at his cock. “Is this what you want?” he asks, dragging his hand down his stomach and then sliding his fingers over his dick. His cheeks still burn, but his fist feels perfect around his prick, pressure so good after ignoring his erection in favor of focusing on Michael. “Ah, _god_!” he gasps, taking a second to stroke himself, friction pleasant despite his loose grip. Michael watches greedily, eyes taking in every pull of his hand along his dick. They've watched one another jerk off before, just to watch or together, but having Michael watch him now without Michael's own immediate need or want for orgasm makes his belly heavy, balls jerking between his thighs.

“ _Christ_ , Ryan,” says Michael, licking his lips. He gnaws on the bottom one, hand patting around the couch cushions for the lube. Not finding it immediately, he groans, leaning over the edge of the sofa and spotting it under the coffee table. Stretching for the bottle, he flings it into Ryan's lap before grunting and positioning himself back against the armrest. “Maybe that'll make things a little better.”

“Are you sure you wanna get fucked, Michael?” asks Ryan, flipping open the lube and squeezing it out over his dick. He sets it aside and spreads it over his length, inhaling shakily and glancing across at Michael. “You think you can come again?”

“Weeeell, I mean, maybe not right away; I'm still young, but a guy's gotta have some recovery time, Ryan. Even if I don't come, it'll still feel good,” says Michael, shrugging and watching the circle of Ryan's thumb over Ryan's cockhead. “Just tell me how you want me.”

“How I want you, hm?” Ryan kneels and shifts toward Michael. Michael's back bows, and he grins. “Turn over.”

Ryan grabs his hip, and he twists around onto his knees, forearms resting on the armrest. Michael looks back at Ryan over his shoulder and smiles “You've been awfully patient, Ryan,” he says, wiggling his hips. Ryan jerks his cock in short strokes, and he groans. “I know you want some of this.” He reaches behind himself and squeezes a cheek.

“Sure do,” says Ryan, dolloping lube along Michael's cleft and then rubbing his cockhead between Michael's cheeks. “You want it?”

“Yeah. _Fuck_ yeah. Do it, Ryan.” Michael inhales slowly, lips parting over the pressure at his hole. The tip of Ryan's cock slips inside and then Ryan's hands cover his hips, dick sliding in deep with one, smooth thrust.

“ _Shit_ , Michael. _God_ , you feel real good...” says Ryan, leaning over Michael once he's balls deep. He kisses the top of Michael's spine and then rubs his chin along Michael's shoulder. Michael hisses through his teeth, shoulder shrugging away from the chafe.

“ _Ry-yan_ ,” gasps Michael, tender scrape of Ryan's teeth over his shoulder blade making him shove back on Ryan's cock. “ _Move_ , Ryan...” he whispers, clenching around Ryan's dick and rolling his hips. Ryan kisses the back of his neck, hands tightening over his waist as Ryan starts to move. He presses his forehead against his fists, eyes falling closed. Ryan fills him up, thick cock fitting so well inside him, fullness all he can focus on.

“Are you okay?” asks Ryan, petting Michael's side. Michael doesn't answer, just moans and pushes back into his hips. “ _Fuck_. Guess that answers that,” he says, digging his fingers into Michael's hips and working up to a rhythm he knows gets Michael off.

Michael's always been hard when Ryan's fucked him, and it's a little weird to not be, now. His skin's still buzzing from his last orgasm, though, stretch of Ryan inside him making his heartbeat quicken behind his rib cage. Ryan's hands slip down to his ass, palms pushing against his cheeks, spreading him around the slide of Ryan's cock. “Like what you see, Haywood?”

“Certainly don't hate it,” says Ryan, rubbing his thumb at the top of Michael's cleft. Michael shivers under his hands, ass bouncing on his cock. “God, keep doing that. Shit, Michael...”

Michael laughs and braces his hands on the armrest. He rolls his hips, rocking forward when Ryan pulls out and grinding backward when Ryan thrusts forward. Ryan groans his name, hands sliding up along his spine and then curling over his shoulders. Ryan keeps him still, and all he can do is hold his position and take it, Ryan's cock grinding over his prostate with every thrust. He drops his chin against his chest, cock thickening between his legs. “ _Fuck_ , Ryan, you're making me hard again.”

“Yeah? Am I gonna get a third one out of you, Michael?”

“You're a fuckin' beast,” gasps Michael, brows knitting together, mouth falling open around a shaky moan.

“I like to think of myself as an attentive lover, but I guess 'beast' is also appropriate,” murmurs Ryan, swallowing hard. Michael lets out a muffled laugh, and he finds himself chuckling as well. He plants his hands on Michael's hips again, grip light, allowing Michael to fuck himself on his dick.

“Gonna make me come for a _third_ time. A fuckin' third time, Haywood— _fuck_!”

“Yeeeeeah,” says Ryan, smugly, “I am.” He rubs Michael's hips and thrusts faster, relishing Michael's every whimper and moan. Sweat trickles down Michael's back, nape damp with perspiration. Michael's shoulders are flushed, tips of Michael's ears pink where they peek out from Michael's messy curls.

“ _Ryan_ ,” gasps Michael, dropping onto one forearm and reaching for his dick, but Ryan's right hand wraps around him first. He's still sensitive, stomach clenching and fluttering, pulse pounding, Ryan's fist steadily jerking along his cock. “Fuck, fuck, _oh fuck_. _Je_ sus, Ryan, that feels so fucking good. Holy fucking _shit_.”

Ryan hums, stroking Michael in time with his thrusts. Michael groans, fingers digging into the plush armrest, forehead rubbing back and forth over the cushion. They're both breathing too fast, Michael chanting his name between breaths. Michael's legs shift restlessly, toes flexing and curling. “Never seen you so desperate, Michael,” he pants, chuckling. “It's a good look.”

Michael opens his mouth to reply, but Ryan focuses his attention on the head of his cock and he whimpers instead. Spine bowing and fingers fisting, he comes, dick weakly spurting over Ryan's hand. His entire body shudders, Ryan's hand stroking soothingly over his spine. He doesn't realize he's flattened against the couch until Ryan blankets him, Ryan's right hand cupped under his right thigh, pushing it out and giving Ryan room to move. “ _Jesu_ \- _ngh_.”

Ryan buries his face against the back of Michael's neck, fingers digging into Michael's thigh as he continues thrusting. He's right at that edge, Michael's moans and groans fueling his orgasm. “God, Michael. _Michael._ ” He rubs his face against Michael's shoulder, barely grinding into Michael's body as he chases his climax. Michael sighs breathlessly and tightens up around him. “Michael, _fu-_ ck!” he gasps, arms curling around Michael's waist as he nuzzles Michael's nape and comes. “ _Jesus Christ_ ,” he sighs, dick jerking again when Michael's hole clenches. “Are you all right?” he asks, brushing his mouth along Michael's shoulder.

“Mhm,” says Michael, turning his face to the side and panting hard. Ryan's hands stroke over his stomach, and he sighs. “God, I— _fuck_ ,” he mutters, eyes falling closed. He can hardly formulate a thought, blood electric in his veins, heart thumping wildly in his chest. Ryan lying on top of him isn't helping his breathing situation, but he can't will himself to ask Ryan to move, warm embrace comforting. Ryan shifts until they're lying on their sides, Ryan still buried inside him. He shivers, glad to be sandwiched between Ryan and the back of the couch. He covers Ryan's hands on his belly, winding their fingers together.

Smiling, Ryan kisses the side of Michael's throat. “Gonna pull out,” he whispers, brow lifting when Michael's fingers tighten around his own, curls tickling his face as Michael shakes his head. “No?”

“No, I—“ Michael groans, pulling Ryan tighter around him. “Stay.”

“Jesus, did I break you?” Ryan chuckles and hooks his chin over Michael's shoulder. “Miiiiiichael.”

“Nngh, shuddup,” moans Michael, pushing his face into the back of the couch. “ _Fuck_ , Ry-an,” he says, voice catching on Ryan's name. He swallows and presses closer into the cushions. Lifting his hips, Ryan takes the hint and pulls out, but stays spooned behind him. “My dick's pretty worn out, and I might be a little sleepy, but you didn't _break_ me.”

“Is it?” asks Ryan, rubbing his fuzzy cheek against Michael's throat and sliding one hand down between Michael's legs. Michael's hand tightens around his wrist, preventing him from touching Michael's cock, and he snickers. He guides his hand back to Michael's belly, and Michael relaxes his grip. “Can't say I didn't do a thorough job.”

“Yeah, no shit,” laughs Michael, flipping over in the curl of Ryan's arms. Ryan hugs him against his chest, and he lets his eyes fall closed. Ryan's fingertips drag up and down his spine, and he sighs. “Hope you aren't expectin' anything else out of me this evening, Rye-bread.”

“Nah,” starts Ryan, tugging at the wrinkled throw over the back of the sofa and draping it over them, “we can nap. I'll Favor in some Rudy's later.”

“ _Christ_ , that sounds perfect.” Michael snuggles closer, sigh ruffling the hair on Ryan's chest.

“Yeah,” whispers Ryan, smile curling his lips as he kisses Michael's forehead, “it really does.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
